BIG HANDS
by 7D
Summary: Saat Hongbin jujur soal bagian terseksi tubuh suaminya, disitu pula Hyuk terkejut bahwa Hongbin tidak selugu kelihatannya. HyukBin, Hyuk X Hongbin (VIXX), BXB, Happy Reading :)


"Hongbinie, menurutmu bagian mana dari tubuhku yang paling seksi?"

"Hmm? Seksi?"

"Iya. Menurutmu yang mana?"

* * *

 **BIG HANDS**

 **HYUK X HONGBIN (VIXX)**

 **(Flash Fiction), (Romance, AU! Slash!)** **,(Marriage Life!)** **, (T)**

 **.**

 **{** **Saat Hongbin jujur soal bagian terseksi tubuh suaminya, disitu pula Hyuk terkejut bahwa Hongbin tidak selugu kelihatannya.** **}**

 **.**

 **7D**

* * *

"Ini, dua-duanya..."

Diangkat oleh Hongbin kedua tangan yang kini dalam kuasanya. Hongbin menoleh kebelakang, melihat reaksi suaminya sembari tersenyum.

"Tanganku? Bukannya kau bilang tanganku ini seperti _Hulk_?"

Hongbin tertawa kecil, menyamankan diri dengan bersandar pada dada Hyuk untuk melanjutkan kembali memotong kuku.

"Memang, _sih_. Tapi aku suka," jawab Hongbin sembari fokus pada penjepit kuku di tangan kiri.

Hyuk merengut keheranan mendengar jawaban Hongbin namun enggan berkomentar apapun. Tangan kirinya yang telah selesai dipotong kuku ia lingkarkan pada perut liat Hongbin. Mengusapnya sambil merasakan _abs_ Hongbin yang samar-samar sudah menghilang. Ya karena ia yang protes juga _sih_ , jadilah Hongbin mengurangi olahraga di _gym_.

Rambut Hongbin begitu harum ketika Hyuk menghirup aroma kepalanya yang khas. Mulut Hyuk yang usil sengaja bergerak abstrak hingga Hongbin merasa geli dan menggeliat. Mau tak mau membuat Hyuk tersenyum juga, suka dengan tingkah laku Hongbin yang tidak pelit bertingkah manis seperti ini.

Semilir angin menyapu rambut halus Hongbin yang sedikit mengenai wajah Hyuk. Hyuk termenung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hongbin. Terkadang ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa mendapatkan _hyung_ manisnya ini yang jelas-jelas dulu selalu bertentangan dengannya.

Hongbin nyaman-nyaman saja Hyuk semakin mempererat pelukan pada tubuhnya. Posisi mereka yang duduk dengan Hongbin berada dalam kungkungan tubuh besar Hyuk di belakang terlihat hangat dan romantis sekali. Hongbin selalu suka saat Hyuk seperti ini, terlihat sangat dewasa walaupun nyatanya lelaki itu dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

Hingga pada jari tengah Hyuk yang giliran untuk dipotong, tiba-tiba saja Hongbin melepaskan tangan Hyuk. Telinganya memerah dan keringat mengaliri pelipisnya. Membuat Hyuk yang tangannya terlepas dari Hongbin tertarik atensinya.

"Binnie, kenapa? _Kok_ berhenti?" tanya Hyuk sembari memindahkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Hongbin.

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh. Sekilas bayangan tentang jari tengah Hyuk membuat Hongbin langsung menutup wajahnya, merasa malu.

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Ada apa dengan jariku?"

Hongbin menggeleng, membuat Hyuk semakin penasaran apa gerangan yang membuat _istri_ nya malu-malu seperti ini. Namun senyum usil terbit kemudian, menggoda Hongbin mungkin pilihan yang bagus.

"Sayaang," ucap Hyuk menempelkan wajahnya pada wajah Hongbin yang masih tertutup tangan, "ada apa, _sih_? _Kok_ malu-malu gitu, hmmm?"

Hyuk hanya tidak tahu saja kalau wajah Hongbin sudah memerah saking malunya. Salahnya juga _sih_ , memikirkan yang aneh-aneh hanya karena melihat jari tengah kekasihnya itu.

Gemas dengan kelakuan Hongbin, Hyuk mencium pipi kanan pemuda itu kemudian menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher Hongbin. Kaki panjang Hyuk juga semakin membelit kaki Hongbin yang berada dibawahnya.

"Apa tanganku sebegitu seksinya sampai kau malu-malu begitu?" Hyuk bertanya, Hongbin hanya mengangguk masih dengan tangan menutupi wajah.

"Kenapa harus tanganku yang seksi? Apa _abs_ ataupun lenganku tidak menggoda, sayang?" bisik Hyuk di dekat telinga Hongbin, membuat kekasihnya itu bergidik.

Akhirnya Hongbin menurunkan kedua tangannya, menampilkan wajah memerah yang sebelumnya tertutup. Masih enggan melihat Hyuk yang kini melihat rupanya dari samping.

"Karena...karena..."

"Hmm?"

"Karena...tanganmu benar-benar hangat saat merengkuhku seperti ini, menggenggam tanganku, atau mengusap wajahku," kata Hongbin sambil menunduk malu.

"Terus?" tanya Hyuk tak puas dengan pernyataan Hongbin.

"Terus juga...karena...umm..."

"Bilang saja, sayang..."

"Karena," Hongbin menarik nafas, membuangnya kemudian bersamaan dengan rasa malu yang menerpa, "...tanganmu seksi saat kau menyugar rambutmu yang berkeringat, mengusap sisi bibirmu, dan ketika...ketika...tanganmu ada di _dalam_ tubuhku..." cicit Hongbin dengan wajah dan telinga yang memerah parah bahkan sampai ke leher.

Hyuk tercengang. Apakah ini benar-benar Han Hongbin? _Istri_ nya yang malu-malu kucing ini baru saja jujur soal keintiman untuk pertama kalinya?

"Dengan tangan ini," lanjut Hongbin memegang tangan Hyuk yang melingkari perutnya. Mengusap sepanjang lengan hingga punggung tangan sang suami yang berbulu dan berurat keras, terasa keras dan jantan, "...aku bisa terlindungi sekaligus terpuaskan, Hyeogi,"

 _Cupp!_ dan Hongbin mencium cepat pipi kiri Hyuk lalu berkata,

"Aku mencintaimu," sebelum bangkit tergesa meninggalkan Hyuk yang hanya melihatnya berlalu.

Merasa terkejut sekaligus senang atas pengungkapan Hongbin yang baru kali ini Hyuk dengar, maka dengan cepat tersusun skenario apik yang akan ia jalankan setelah ini sebagai wujud rasa syukur atas _feedback_ yang Hongbin berikan. Hyuk bangga ternyata Hongbin puas padanya dan ia harus mengajak Hongbin main di kamar, harus!

"Hongbin! Bersiaplah untuk bermain malam ini, sayaaang!"

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Terinspirasi dari pernyataan Hongbin tentang bagian tubuh Hyuk yang paling seksi, jawabannya ternyata tangan :D. Katanya tangan Hyuk itu besar, kalau megang sesuatu pasti keliatannya seksi. Hmmm...megang apa hayoo? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Garing ya? Ya sudahlah baca aja. Makasih ya buat yang review, fav, sama follow di **Produk Pesanan** **(ArsFirda, RFionn, liuzhang, guestwhoi'am, guess, _Optimus-gun, aafnjyh_ ). **Selamat membaca! Feedbacknya boleh? :)


End file.
